


It Was Enough

by Lothlorienx



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, No Fluff, No Smut, hurt comfort, just feels, ty zula, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula cuts and burns and breaks, but it was still not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Enough

Azula holds the pictures in her hands, and then she burns them all, igniting them into flames and then letting them wither into ashes. More pictures are burned away by the fire she had kindled in her hands.

But it was still not enough.

The pictures were nothing but blackened dust, but she needed to destroy more. To harm more. Her eyes turned from the dust to the tapestries on the wall. A single dagger of blue flame sprung from the tips of her fingers, and the tapestries burned.

But it was still not enough.

She let her claws tears apart fabric, let the statues and vases crumble and break at her feet, let the mirrors shatter into a thousand million pieces. Anything that she could do so that she never cried again. Never again. Never again. 

Azula spotted her crazed self in a mirror, and she thought that she had never hated herself more. She was supposed to be perfect, but now she was nothing.

Ty Lee grabbed Azula’s fist right before it connected with the shattered sharps already covered in blood.

“Don’t!” Ty Lee said to her. The worry was clear in her voice. 

Azula turned her golden eyes, blazing with rage, towards her. Her lips pulled back into a snarl, and she lashed out at her, raking her nails along Ty Lee’s skin and drawing blood. Clean lines cut across her skin, and blood welled up and spilled from the fresh wounds.

Ty Lee looked up at Azula with a feral shock etched into her face. Her eyes were as big as moons. Her hand flew to the pouring blood, and pain raced through her nerves.

Azula just then comprehended what she had done.

Ty Lee looked at her hard, her gaze turning livid with wild and unhinged emotions. It was enough. Tears flowing freely down her eyes, stinging her open cuts, she turned and left Azula alone.


End file.
